Need A Little Luck?
by Anya Maygo
Summary: Tawny wants nothing more than to help her family. Things don't quite work out.
1. A New Job

New Job

* * *

Tawny

My routine was fairly simple for most of my life. It was always get up in the morning, say goodbye to Mother, go to school, spend all day at school, come home, and Father didn't come home until late. Weekends were similar; I just went out and played for a while, and Father was actually home.

Then one day, almost right after my twentieth birthday, I came home from a failed job interview and Father was home. "Father, what's happened?"

His voice was sad. "I got laid off."

For a long moment, all I could do was stare. Then I asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

He looked so sad…so hopeless…so – was he even _trying_ to plan what he was going to do next?!

Suddenly, I sniffed the air. And I figured I knew why he'd been laid off, and why he wasn't going to try to plan out a new job.

See, Father had a slight drinking problem. At least, it had been slight when I was a teenager. Now, it had clearly gotten severe enough to where it affected his performance at work. And that, was enough that it was noticed.

Suddenly, I realized that Mother had no experience with working, so it had to be me supporting the family somehow.

Of all the jobs I'd tried to get, none of them so far appealed to me. And now, whatever job I got had to be enough to pay my family's bills, where before I'd just been looking for spending money. I didn't have enough experience to get well-paying jobs that didn't involve something…personally unpleasant.

Well…there _was _one job I could try for, though it required getting a license and the process for getting that license was difficult. I'd joked about it once to Mother when I'd heard of it, and she'd scolded that it was too dangerous. Now, though, I rethought the job.

_Let's see…an irregular job in that I can work when I want to and when there's something to do, and it pays extremely well. I think I'll take the job anyway. And I don't think I'll tell Mother or Father. Mother would freak and Father…would tear me apart for being a success on a good day. On a bad day, he might just hit me._

So I went out again, calling back that I had one more job application to try for.

* * *

Okay, okay, I kind of fudged my age a little when I went in for the test. It was just as difficult as I figured it would be, but I passed.

"Um…one thing I'd like to request?" I asked as I was standing to get a picture taken for my Sweeper's license.

"What is it?" the man at least decided to listen.

"Don't put my name on the license. If someone found out I was doing this, I'd end up worse than dead."

He cocked an eyebrow at me with a smirk. "And what do you want to call yourself?"

I didn't have to think long. "The Cat o' Nine Tails."

He entered that and then cracked, adjusting the camera, "Smile!"

* * *

A few days later, I got my license. By then, I'd finished sewing up my Sweeper costumes. I might as well not have anyone recognize me.

I didn't go as crazy as I could have with them, considering what I'd initially had in mind were cat costumes. I had a whole collection of Maneki Neko figurines on my dresser, and I'd figured I'd do that for my look.

All six of them were skin-tight, and all of them had matching gloves with claws on the fingertips, but they were differently-colored: I had made one white, one black, one red, one yellow, one pink and one lucky tri-color. After all, white represents purity, black wards off evil, and gold brings in money. Red and pink can combat illness or bring love, but they're also said to, in the Maneki Neko, have supernatural powers. If that happens to me during my missions, all well and good – I'll beat the bad guy that much faster.

I'd also braided a whip for myself. It was definitely a "cat o' nine tails," though its handle was longer than a typical such device. I was planning on carrying it, when I wasn't using it, by knotting the handle end around my waist and letting the nine-strand end hang down behind me like a cat's tail. I'd given my whip "claws" as well, so that I could have a decent distance weapon as well as my clawed gloves for close combat.

Now, as long as I didn't get caught with this stuff…

* * *

I packed up all the costumes and the whip into a suitcase and took it outside, finding my special hiding place in a tree several blocks down. Hiding it up there, securely tying it so it wouldn't fall, I slipped back down.

My Sweeper's license went into my pocket. I wasn't going to just leave _that_ with my suitcase.

_Well, I wanted my life as a twenty-year-old to be more interesting._

* * *

**A/N: I'm purely fudging the testing process for becoming a Sweeper. I know there is one, but I remember no details and I couldn't find the information again.**


	2. First Target

First Target/Memories

* * *

Tawny

Studying a wanted poster, I thought about what I was doing. _Personally, I'm amazed I'd opted for this – I barely managed to find and "apprehend" my tester in time. Well, I'm in it now, and I'll just have to live with it._

I jumped up and, getting a hold of myself again, walked out of the tavern. _Rick Scow, murderer of children. I should be able to manage this, even if I _did _nearly get killed by this guy four years ago._

Running off to my tree, I slipped into my lucky-cat costume and tied my weapon around my waist. I actually wasn't sure I'd need the claws on my hands, but…

* * *

I found him about two hours later.

"Hey there, kid. Are you lost?"

Okay, I knew I looked younger than I was. I was actually counting on it. "Are you Mr. Scow?"

"Yes. You interested in some ice cream?"

I held up the wanted poster. "I'm a Sweeper. You're under arrest for murder."

He laughed at me. "_You_, arrest _me_? You're out of your league!" That was right before he charged me with his knife.

I pulled my whip off and swung it hard, cutting him across the chest. Then I leaped up, set my hands on his shoulders, and pushed him to the ground, landing on his back.

"I believe I said, you're under arrest."

* * *

The police sent the reward, a large sum, to my bank account. I'd taken over paying the bills, though Dad thought Mom was doing it.

I sighed, thinking about when Sweepers had first been revealed to me:

_I was running as fast as I could, trying to say ahead of the man with a knife. Then, all at once, another man, one wearing a white suit and hat, grabbed hold of me and pulled me behind him! His suitcase fired a net that caught my pursuer!_

"_Are you okay, kid?"_

_I nodded, still too shocked to speak. Then I pulled a charm off my charm bracelet – a little Maneki Neko – and held it out to him. "Here – I have another one. I'm Tawny." It was the only way I could think of to say thanks._

_He understood the message, anyway; he smiled slightly and took it. "No problem, Tawny."_

_As he was leaving, I called, "What's _your _name?"_

_He stopped and looked back. "Sven. I'm a Sweeper."_

I glanced down at my ankle. I still had that charm bracelet, though wearing it on my wrist while on the job was a bit distracting, so I kept it on my ankle. It was my lucky one ever since that day, and it had representations of all the Maneki Nekos on it.

"I wonder if he still remembers me..."

Now, I didn't have any particular romantic interest in him, but he _did _save my life, and somehow he seemed like a friend, for all that he didn't really know me.

"…And will I ever see him again?"


	3. Endings and Beginnings

Endings and Beginnings

* * *

Tawny

I'd gone on like this for about two months now: making sure my reward money, whenever I got a job done, went half-and-half between my bank account and my parents' account. Things still seemed to be going downhill, though, so I think either Father didn't want to take charity or he was using it wrong.

Then one day, after I broke up a gang, I heard a voice behind me.

"Impressive."

Turning around, I saw a strange guy with a really tall top hat and weird sunglasses. "What do you want?" My question choice was deliberate; I didn't particularly care who he was, unless I was actually interested in what he had to say.

And he probably didn't care what I thought. "I am Chardon. My leader wishes you to join his elite force to cleanse the world of evil."

That sounded at least a little scripted. "Well, tell your leader that I'm not interested, and he can go look elsewhere." Then I turned around and started walking away, twitching my weapon around my waist.

"You may want to reconsider, Tawny. Creed isn't the most accepting of men."

I didn't break stride, but I wondered how he knew my name. "He can blow it out his ear for all I care."

* * *

I didn't hear anything else for another few days. Then internal chaos broke out when I got home that night.

My house was on fire.

Somehow, I just knew my parents were inside and that there wasn't anything I could do for them.

"I did warn you to reconsider."

I spun around. That creepy guy Chardon was standing there!

"Creed and the Apostles of the Star could have prevented this from happening."

"If Creed," I said slowly, "was hoping that having nothing to come back to would make me join them, then I'm sorry to shatter his hopes. I'm going to go rogue, and stop at nothing until he's brought to justice, one way or another."

Then I ran off again, this time to my special tree to get my things. Even if the house did get salvaged, I didn't want to live there anymore: too many memories. All my important things were in that suitcase, or on me. Therefore, I would have no problem hitching rides to different towns and continuing my job even freer than before.

Now, all the money I earned would go to me.

While still in the tree, suddenly the full enormity hit me, and I burst into tears.

* * *

After traveling a few days, I ended up in Sanjo City. The news reports in the bar were talking about some cease-fire thing. Then I heard a name from someone in the bar: Chardon. Something about a celebration.

Okay, I started eavesdropping shamelessly right then, mostly because I thought I recognized that guy's voice.

Then another name I recognized turned up: Creed.

A little bit of an argument that was totally unrelated to the original subject started, and I tuned them out again. Studying my charm bracelet, I thought about what I'd heard, and who I'd supposedly been listening to.

_Was that really Sven?_

Explosions started going off, Sven ID'd them as "them," and said he had to find Train. I stood up and walked out. This "Train" had to be similar to me in some way, and besides, if he was as good as Sven – to my ears – implied and had some problem with Creed, then I wanted to meet him.

I found him. He was standing on one edge of the street, pointing a gun at Chardon and some girl I didn't know, so who else could he be?

That girl was pathetically in love with him, though clearly not on his side, and Chardon was really trying Train's patience.

Then a whole section of buildings went down!

All I could do was watch.

Then I chased after Train, because I wanted to see what was going on.

I really didn't know what was happening. Maybe that was because I got there at the same time as Sven. Though all of a sudden, Sven took a shot for Train, who was tied up with a centipede-type thing!

I ran over along with two girls. I know a lot of shouting happened after Creed and his friends left, but otherwise I was kind of dazed.

* * *

Later, I heard a story about Sven's eye. Apparently, it was given to him by his old partner.

_Wow. So that's what happened after he saved me._

The next day, Sven and Train got in a fight. Finally, I decided I'd had enough.

"Knock it off!" I hit them both with a swing of my whip. "Train, if you really care, I'll make breakfast for you. Sven, that was uncalled for."

They both stared at me. Train just looked shocked that I'd lashed him, but Sven…

"Have I met you before? Is that why you're still hanging around?"

I sighed softly. "Here," I slipped my charm bracelet off my wrist and swung it over on my whip, and it landed right in his hand. "Take a guess."

* * *

Sven

I looked at the charm bracelet in my hand. _Is this some sort of a joke?_ It was a simple silver thing, with little waving-cat charms on it. _Wait…lucky one next to the clasp, followed by white, red, black, yellow, and pink, in that particular order…_ I reached into my pocket and pulled out something I'd just left there since that one day: a tiny lucky waving cat charm a girl had given me, along with her name, to thank me. "Tawny?"

She cocked an eyebrow at me with a half-smile. "Took you long enough."

"Friend of yours, Sven?" Train teased.

"I saved her life several years ago, some time before I got my vision eye."

She nodded.

"What are you doing out here?"

She tried to sound casual, but I could hear pain in her voice. "Well…the Apostles of the Stars killed my parents after I rejected an offer to join them, and now I'm thinking I want revenge on them in some way. Mind if I join you? I'll buy meals."

"She's in!" Train yelped.

* * *

Train

It wasn't just the meal ticket that made me say she could join. It was how much she reminded me of Saya. I couldn't say why, she certainly didn't dress like Saya with those leotards, but she reminded me of her.

* * *

Tawny

We started driving to the next town. Sven was driving, Eve was sitting in the front passenger seat, and Train and I were in the back. Train was asleep, and I'd started leaning on him for no real reason other than that he was there and softer than the door.

Then I dozed off while still leaning on him.

Our next stop had Train eating bread crusts while we found out that the guy we were looking for had been picked up by someone claiming to be the Black Cat.

Eve and I went for a walk to get some stuff for Sven's arm, and we heard that this "Black Cat" guy was in danger. By coincidence, we ran into him, and we warned him.

Somehow, Eve managed to take out the guys who'd been threatening the fat bastard.

* * *

We spent a bit longer with him. He'd somehow convinced himself that he really was the Black Cat, and that the two of us were sisters and orphans. He offered for us to stay with him.

Then he changed his mind, and Eve suddenly pulled him down from a series of gunshots!

It was the creepy guy with a freaky face-mask and a cowboy hat who'd shot Sven, and he remembered Eve! Even scarier, he remembered _me!_

Big tubby decided to stand between us and him, and I was positive he was going to die. Then I heard the craziest rap song being sung outside.

_Train? Who told you that you could sing? Because you can't._

He and creepy-face started duking it out with their guns, and Train was avoiding every shot - parrying them with his own gun, dodging, or shooting the guy's bullets!

_Whoa..._

_Tawny...are you in love with him?_

_...Yeah..._

_...Just don't make a fool out of yourself like that short girl from the Apostles of the Star._

I closed my mouth right after Train won. How was I going to tell him what I thought of him?


	4. Confusion

Confusion

* * *

Tawny

I woke up when Train did. He jerked awake like he'd had a nightmare. Then he got out of the car and stared out at the sky. I considered going to him.

_No. He looks like he just needs a few minutes alone right now._

Then he went over to Tubby's motor-bike.

I leaped out of the car and ran over to him, catching up my tail and leaping on behind him right as he started moving.

I'll give him credit, he didn't skid from surprise. "Get off, Tawny. This is too dangerous for you."

"I'm a sweeper, Pussy, and I saw my parents burn practically right before my eyes. You can't talk me out of coming along."

He was silent after that, and so was I.

Then…

"Just stay out of my way."

"Fine." I held onto his coat with my claws and just let the wind blow my hair. I wasn't worried; in the month before I'd lost my parents, I'd gotten a gun. I practiced with it until I could draw it and fire pretty quickly from its holster behind my back and under my hair, either with my hand or with my whip.

Yeah, I could even fire it with my cat-o-nine-tails! My aim, either method, still needed work when faced with a moving target, but I could use it.

* * *

Sven

Eve woke me up and told me that Train was gone. So was Tawny.

Okay, the fact that Tawny was with him made me feel a little better, but I still took off after them. He couldn't go it alone, and I don't know how good Tawny is as backup!

* * *

Tawny

When the sun rose, we got to this old building, and it looked like chaos had happened inside. Train ditched the bike and started leaping inside. I bounded after him.

When he slowed down, I only barely managed to stop running before crashing into him, considering he didn't warn me.

"Train?"

He was ignoring me.

Then he got in a fight with Creed, and all I could do was watch and wait. I stayed against the wall, hoping I wouldn't be noticed; an unnoticed backup is a surprise attack.

I was impressed: Train could shoot from any motion and still have his bullet on target! Of course, Creed kept slicing Train's bullets, so that didn't help.

Finally, there ended up a standoff: Train's gun was pointed at Creed's face, and Creed's glowing sword was next to Train's neck. But I was at the wrong angle! What was I supposed to do?

_Shoot, Train. Why won't you shoot?_

I heard the answer to that from Creed, or some sort of explanation on Train's past. He'd been part of Chronos, and a heartless killer who only believed in himself.

Then a sound caught my attention. Sven and that other girl were prisoners, and manacled to the wall!

"Train! Don't do it!" Sven yelled.

He fired at a black smoke thing that was coming from another angle while I was gliding over to Sven.

"Hey, what's up?" I whispered.

"Tawny! What's going on?" he whispered back.

"A lot of pointless mumbo-jumbo. Hold still while I think about this." Then I slipped back over to somewhere behind Train.

Then some other guys came in through a door, and one identified the girl as Rinslet.

That was before Creed had a temper tantrum and slashed the whole room apart, including parts of the floor! Mister Romance fell from the roof and yelled that he'd always loved "Rinslet Walker." Sheesh.

"Too bad; all these distractions while we're trying to bond as men." Creed's words just sounded wrong to me, considering he was talking to Train. But the real problem was that running was only barely an option: there were only about five floor spaces left, and they weren't connected to each other!

Sven yelled at Train something about how killing Creed wouldn't get Saya back. _Who's Saya?_ Then Creed threatened Sven with his sword.

I was just reaching the point of "I'd had enough of this nonsense" when suddenly the castle started shaking and collapsing!

Sven and Rinslet started falling, still strapped to their prisons! I leaped after them, wishing I either was a good enough shot to break their manacles or had some other sort of plan. Then I started searching with my eyes for something to catch with my whip.

Eve caught hold of Sven and Rinslet with her hair, but she was struggling and carrying a boy as well, so I didn't try to catch hold of her burdens.

Then the manacles were broken! I looked back up.

_Train!_

I have no idea how we all got to the ground safely. I know somehow, Train caught me, Sven and Rinslet, and then we ended up in the water.

* * *

While we were driving, Sven guessed that Train saved us because the Numbers were out of his system. Then he asked who Saya was: "A girlfriend?"

My ears were perked, waiting for and partly dreading the answer.

Finally, he said, sounding really sweet, "It was nothing like that. She was more like a close friend."

_Whew. That means I still have a chance._

Then Eve ruined the moment. "Whoo. So that means you got dumped, right?"

We ignored that.

"By the way, Tawny?" Train twisted around and looked at me with a smile. "Nice gun you've got."

"WHAT?" Sven and Rinslet all but screeched. "You've got a _gun?_"

"You noticed that, huh?" I leaned forward and pulled it from its holster. "Yeah, I've got one, but I'm not very good with it yet. I mean, I can shoot it quickly, but my aim still isn't very good with moving targets, which is why I didn't use it back there. I'd rather not kill someone on my own side, or any innocent bystanders."

"Hm. That's a problem." Then Train sat back again in his seat. "Maybe I can teach you at our next stop."

I smiled. "I'd like that." Then I leaned forward and gave Train a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

His reaction was pretty funny - he twisted around and stared at me, but by then I'd sat back and was pretending I hadn't done anything.

* * *

Train caught a cold by our next stop. I swear it had nothing to do with me.

I went into the bathroom for a quick sink-shower and to change my uniform – the white one was starting to go grey. I'd randomly picked one from my suitcase, and it ended up the pink one. I hesitated.

_Well…I don't know if I'll get super powers from this…but since we're fighting people with super powers, it's only for the best._

I came out of the bathroom just in time to hear Eve predict bad luck to Train.

* * *

This evening, Train suddenly decided to bail and get a job. Eve went with him, and so did I. I mainly wanted to keep him out of trouble.

We were staring at the wanted posters when suddenly we heard a sing-songy "Oh Mister Black!"

"Oh no," I said, matter-of-factly.

She tackled down Train and tried to kiss him, but he pulled a cat from somewhere and she kissed it. Then she stated that she'd quit the Apostles of the Star and came to find him.

I helped Train up, there ended up a small fight, and then the sprinklers went off and we ended up the only people in the bar.

He tried the treat she'd made for him. Somehow I doubted she knew how to cook, but he said it was actually pretty good and a little spicy.

More than a little, by the look on his face and his dashing around afterwards.

Then the bar blew up.

I still don't know how I survived a section of the roof falling on me when the Black Cat wasn't there. I finally found Kyoko and Train. Train had just taken a bullet for Kyoko, by the look of it. I pulled out my own gun and carefully aimed, hoping that the creepy guy with the gun would hold still long enough. Train hadn't taught me anything about hitting moving targets yet.

The guy left before I could shoot him, though. "Let's just say I look forward to seeing your appearance the next time we meet."

_Huh?_

I vaulted over to Train and Kyoko, who was going overly emotional.

* * *

We got back to the hotel and Kyoko crashed through the window, trying to catch Train again. Finally, I'd had enough with her. I unwound some of my whip and with one twitch caught her around the waist.

"Ow! Hey!"

"If I wanted to hurt you, Kyoko, I'd have swung the whip harder. Lay off, cats don't like getting that much attention."

Then things got weird: Train turned into a little kid!

* * *

**A/N: Episodes 12 and 13 gain credit.**


	5. Black Kitten

Black Kitten

* * *

Tawny

I stayed with Sven and Train while Kyoko and Eve went out shopping. Train was wearing Kyoko's school uniform and wasn't happy about it.

Finally, they got back with a few things in his new size for him to wear. It was the hardest thing I had ever done: keeping from giggling insanely at Train's fashion show and sulky expression.

We finally settled on something that worked. "But we still have to figure out some way to get you back to normal again," Sven said, sounding relatively worried.

"Hey," I answered, "I'm not going to worry until he stays that size for more than a day or two. For all we know, it's temporary."

Sven guessed nanotechnology, and Train suddenly got excited with the thought that maybe he had transformation powers now.

Somehow, I was inclined to doubt it.

The idiot jumped out the window trying to grow wings. Naturally, nothing happened. And someone had better wash his mouth out with soap and do something about his attitude.

_Since when did I think about Train Heartnet – Number Thirteen – Black Cat – like this?_

_Um…since Black Cat became Black Kitten?_

Then Kyoko jumped out the window after him. Genius.

I looked at Sven. "Remember, this might only be temporary, so let's try to keep it between us?"

"All right, whatever. Could you two go keep an eye on them?"

I nodded and vaulted out the window, using my claws to catch the windowsill and climb down like a respectable cat-girl would.

When I caught up to them – they'd each gotten a bottle of milk – I heard Kyoko babbling on. Something about how it was like they were on a date and he was her boyfriend. Somehow, I doubted Train was even listening to her. Though it was pretty funny when she started spilling milk on her own head and it didn't seem like she even noticed. I picked up my own pace so I was walking alongside Train.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"Fine."

* * *

Train

I couldn't finish my milk, so I passed it to Tawny. "Want some?"

"Sure."

It was sure different being kid-sized. Everything seemed larger.

Then I heard a gunshot and took off down a side alley. Somehow I figured one of my escort would follow me as backup.

* * *

Tawny

I chased after Train, undoing some of my whip. "Hey, Black Kitten, wait up!"

He shot the gun out of some guy's hand and then pointed the gun at the back of his neck. Eve, who'd caught up, used her hair to punch out the other guy who was threatening a little girl.

I lashed out my whip, caught the falling girl, and pulled her into my arms. I knew how to use my whip; she wasn't hurt, only scared. I lowered her to the kid at the bottom of the ditch.

Train ordered those guys away. It was all I could do to keep from smiling. They were listening to a kid!

Then we escorted the two back to their home in an old factory. Apparently, a whole bunch of kids lived there.

Timmy, the kid we'd rescued, asked Train for help to drive off the gangsters who'd been threatening them. Train basically said he wasn't interested and got led off by some of the smaller kids. I listened to Layla's story with Eve and knew we just had to do something.

We told Train what was going on. Eve said she would stay to help Tim protect his friends.

It was still cute how Train would call Eve "Princess."

"I'm going to stay, too," I added.

"You, too?"

"Yes." Just that. No other explanation.

* * *

I found him later, practicing his shooting. One shot took the can off the sawhorse, but he strained his shoulder a little.

"Hey. You mind helping me out? My main problem with practicing hitting moving targets is it's easier practicing with two people."

"Okay." He picked up the can and tossed it up, while I aimed and fired.

When we went in, we found out that Eve had tried her hand at cooking an omelet. It was burned. She still asked Train to try some. It was nothing less than amusing, but I figured I knew why she'd asked Train: if he, a kid like them, could eat it, then it was safe for them. I was practically an adult by their standards, even though I still thought like a kid about half the time.

Apparently, Eve hadn't done that badly! It was just a little burned.

* * *

That night, Tim, Train and I were staring up at the stars.

"Do you really think using a gun," Train asked Tim, "will help you avenge your parents?"

I stayed quiet. There wasn't any point in saying anything: Tim would probably listen better to Train, especially if he thought I wasn't listening.

"What? Are you going to lecture me or something?"

"Just about the gun. But I didn't say not to avenge your parents, did I? You're the leader here, right? Listen, Tim, don't forget that there are people here who need you, and if you die…"

I listened to the sounds of the night. Then I heard some cars driving up. "What's that?"

"Oh no," Tim yelled, "it's the gang!"

We came down. And once again, I was impressed with Train. Even as a kitten, the Black Cat was fast!

Eve blocked some machine-gun fire with a shield she'd formed from her hand, and then turned her hair into a mallet and smashed a car.

I lashed out a few times with my whip, catching any guy stupid enough to try approaching.

I don't clearly remember what happened. I do know that at the end, the leader of the gang was on the ground and Tim was pointing Train's gun at him. Train was going to let him finish the job.

"Are you gonna shoot?" he asked.

After another few agonizing seconds, Tim answered, "No. This guy's not worth killing." Then he clouted the guy up the side of the head with the gun and told them firmly to leave, while Train just stood there and smiled.

I bound my whip back up around my waist to its typical tail-length. "Come on, Black Kitten," I knelt and pointed at my back, "I'll give you a ride back to the hotel! You've earned it!"

"'Black Kitten'?" he repeated with a smirk, but he did hop on. I started running back, with Eve following me.

"Well sure," I gasped, "you're still the Black Cat, but you're a kid right now, so it's Black Kitten!"

He laughed. "You're funny." Then he gripped my shoulders tighter and changed his position a little so that he could whisper into my ear, if where I was feeling his breath was anything to go by. "That's what I like about you." Then he kissed me!

I'll give myself credit: when I felt his lips touch my ear, I didn't stumble. Instead, I managed to leap onto the wall and use my claws to climb up to the window and in. _Well, _I thought, _score one-up on Kyoko!_

* * *

Train

Yeah, I was flirting a little. But hey, _she'd_ kissed _me_ some time back, so I was returning the favor.

I took a long hot shower once we got back, and I didn't come out until I heard Tawny banging on the door. "Hey, Train! Are you trying to grow fur in there? It's my turn!"

Winding a towel around my waist, I opened the door.

And found myself making eye contact with Tawny, where when I'd gone into the bathroom I'd been staring at her ribs.

"Um…or were you just trying to grow?"

* * *

**A/N: Episode 14**


	6. Fights in the Rain

Fights in the Rain

* * *

Tawny

There was a newsreel playing about Creed and the Apostles of the Star. I was in the same room as Kyoko, for no real reason than that I'd wanted to talk to her.

"Hey, Kyoko, there was something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Hm?" She was fussing with her cell phone.

"Actually, two somethings. First, where'd Chardon go? I mean, after you left."

"Um…not back to the Apostles of the Star, I can tell you that. Otherwise, I'm not sure."

"Second…and be honest here:" I looked full on at her. "Did you kill my parents?"

She stopped pushing buttons on her phone. Then she glanced at me. "Why?"

"I just need to know."

She stared at me about a minute longer. Then she finally answered me. "Yes…but I was following Creed's orders."

I just looked at her a minute longer. Then I slowly shook my head. "I can't hate you. I was going to leave anyway. You just made it that much easier." Then I smirked. "Though I'll have you know, even though we're not enemies, we just might end up rivals."

"Rivals?"

"For Train's heart."

She sat bolt upright. "Mister Black is _my_ boyfriend!"

I cocked my head. "Whose choice is that? Did he specifically tell you that?"

"Well…no, not yet."

"Well then, don't put words in his mouth that he hasn't spoken yet. Tell you what, let's both do things our own separate ways to try to win Train's heart. Once this issue with the Apostles of the Star is settled, we'll let him decide which of us will be his girlfriend." I held out a black clawed hand – I was wearing my black leotard that day, and hadn't bothered ignoring the gloves – and asked, "Deal?"

She stared at my hand, and then back at me. Then she straightened up, shook my hand, and answered, "Deal!"

* * *

Train went out late that night. I slipped out and followed him.

He met up with some woman he called Number One, and she drew her sword and seemed ready to fight him.

It started raining. I hate rain. But then he turned away from her.

"I'm sorry. I'm not in the mood."

_Is…this really the time to start acting like a cat?_

"My duty compels me to finish what we began."

_And what's she talking about?_

"I may have left Chronos, but I have no intention of fighting you, Saphiria."

"Tell me, Heartnet: this freedom you sought by leaving Chronos. Could you not handle the pressures of fighting for a noble cause?"

"The only thing that I want is to live life on my terms."

_Good to know._

"Very well. In that case, I want Hades back."

_Hades? Is that Train's gun?_

"That's right: you were the one who gave me Hades, I forgot about all that."

Somehow, I doubted he really had.

I didn't understand much of what they said next. I was standing there, soaking wet, and wishing I'd brought my blue coat.

Then suddenly black energy-type stuff blasted the ground near Train and that woman!

_Chardon? …Nice landing, Train._

I was getting a lot of interesting information, but I was stuck in Chardon's barrier of blood-type monsters too, just like Train and Saphiria!

_Great. And I _hate_ having to work a job in the rain._

Chardon told Train to leave the barrier, but they ended up talking more. Again, lots of interesting information, but I didn't dare move!

…Actually, I was shivering too much to move anyway.

Fortunately for me, the blood-monsters were more interested in getting blasted and slashed by Train and Saphiria to come after me.

* * *

I knew Chardon had plans, even if he had lost his stupid hat somewhere in the fight. I was still too cold and terrified to move.

Somehow, after Chardon's attack, Saphiria managed to dodge every shot, and then Train defended him!

Chardon collapsed, and finally, the sun came out. You know, after I was soaking wet.

"I don't care who you're with. You won't be killing each other – not in front of me!"

Somehow, coming from Train, that only barely seemed dangerous.

"I see. So this is the battle you've chosen to fight now." Saphiria seemed remarkably calm about it. "Isn't it, Train?"

"I guess you could say that, yeah." How can he spin his gun so many times without it going off or him dropping it? "A friend once told me a gun doesn't have to be used for killing."

Chardon reacted from his vantage point of the sand. Not doing anything, just reacted.

"And who was this friend of yours?"

Somehow, I figured I knew.

"Just someone who showed me what it means to be free."

I didn't see or hear what happened next. But then Train was just standing there and Saphiria was walking away.

* * *

I ran back to the resort to get us all breakfast. I was the only one who could afford it right now, because I could draw money from my own and my parents' bank accounts.

Then I toweled myself off thoroughly and changed into a different leotard. I hate getting wet. Nah, not really; I just really prefer it when it's my idea.

* * *

**A/N: Episode 15 takes credit. And I might change who Tawny's heart is lost to: I didn't realize until after I'd started just how hot Chardon is. ^_^**


	7. Chasing a Lizard

Chasing a Lizard

* * *

Tawny

Train was yelling at the TV. "Run, people! You're all gonna be burned alive, you idiots!"

Then he showed us a message from Tubby. I wish I hadn't forgotten his name.

Eve read it. "Brother, I've found a job. Meet me…"

I tuned her out a little after. If we were going to take Tubby up on the job he'd found, Sven would be driving.

Then I noticed Sven whispering to the serving girl. Something about keeping Train from seeing a certain poster. I slipped over to see what it was.

It was Creed, for three billion, dead or alive.

_Whoa. No wonder Sven doesn't want Train to see it. Train despises Creed._

I went to the other side of the room. I didn't want to see Sven make a fool of himself. Then I tripped a little; apparently, my tail's clasp had come unsnapped on something and it had fallen down around my legs.

"Train? Could you give me a hand?"

Tubby ran in with his job. A hundred grand, just to find a pet.

"Hey," I called, stepping out of the loops of my tail and walking over, "A hundred grand for one lost pet? That's pretty good, and you just can't be picky for sweeper jobs when you're broke."

_I_ wasn't broke, but the point was still there.

* * *

Train, Eve, Tubby and I went to find out more about what we were trying to find. It ended up being Eve helping me put my tail back up before we left.

The woman was going all sob story.

"All right," Train piped up, "what are we looking for: dog or cat?"

"Flora's special," she answered, "she's not just any house pet."

She described something that seemed a little…dangerous. Eve asked for a picture.

_What's that supposed to be, an iguana? Wait…no. It _can't_ be!_

* * *

Eve felt sorry for Flora. Apparently, she was feeling a kinship with the thing.

Train was just acting silly. Still, I seemed to understand him best:

_He likes to eat and sleep, and he does what he wants. He probably won't take on a small job unless the option of room service is there. And if a girl's pushy, he'll do his best to put her off. He does like attention, as long as it's not too much._

We asked one guy if he'd seen Flora, and he panicked and yelled to the town that she'd gone missing.

One yell, and the streets were empty!

"_That _was weird," Tubby remarked.

"What do you expect, with a dinosaur scare?" Then I looked around. They'd moved on after the crowd. "Boys."

I found them talking to Rinslet. Train was acting silly, imitating our client again.

_I wonder if Sven's having any luck with that Sweeper Alliance thing._

* * *

We went into the sewers to look for Flora. Personally, I wasn't sure we'd find her down there.

"Hey, nice outfit, Tawny!" Rinslet called to me. "I don't think I've seen that one yet."

I was prowling ahead of them in my gold-sequined leotard. "Thanks."

Then we heard something.

Tubby started panicking, and then Train covered his mouth. "I can sense something."

_And…he can sense things. Nice. Let's hope it's not Kyoko again._

I listened, trying to tune my own senses. Then some guy jumped out of nowhere and got parried by Train!

He seemed to think everyone knew who he was. Personally, that was the first time I'd heard the name "River Zastry." I wasn't even sure that was how he spelled his last name.

Then we left him behind, with Eve's parting shot of "Watch out for the reptile."

He ran after us. What a coward.

We ended up slogging through sewer water. Well…they did. Eve was riding on Tubby's shoulders, and I'd decided to use my claws and was creeping on the walls.

_Whew. I'm out of shape, and not used to doing this. I should practice more often._

Then we heard another roar. Tubby and River were both hiding behind Rinslet, and Eve was still perched on Tubby's shoulders.

"Let's keep walking in the direction of the sound," Train said. "Whatever it is, it might be our bounty."

"I'm with you, Train."

He grinned at me. "One of these days you're going to have to let me borrow your gloves so I can do that."

River ended up railroaded into coming with Train and me. He shouldn't have said he was famous.

We were dealing with a T-Rex! I'd called it!

* * *

Train

Okay, I'm still not sure where Tawny went, but since she had been on the wall she probably was still safe down there.

I managed to save Eve and Whitney, and we all got out of the sewers into a storage shed where Sven was with a bunch of other Sweepers, right before Flora burst out after us!

Somebody managed to hit her with a knockout bullet, and we got her back to her home.

I was still wondering how Tawny had gotten onto Flora's back, or even when.

* * *

Tawny

I still don't know how I got onto Flora's back.

Everyone but me, Train, Sven, some other guy, and Eve started fighting over the money. I just stood there twirling my tail.

Sven was trying too hard to throw Train off the trail of the Sweeper Alliance.

"Sven," I covered his mouth, "shut up before you lose him."

"Lose him?" he mumbled around my glove.

"Do you know what happens when you suddenly start making it obvious that you're keeping something from a friend? They find out, they get mad at you, and you lose a friend."

* * *

That night, I heard Train get up. I slipped out of my bed. "Train?"

"Go back to sleep, Tawny."

"I'm coming with you."

"I can't let you do that. I don't want anyone else to suffer at Creed's hand."

"Train…you think I'm interested in watching _you_ suffer at Creed's hand?"

He looked at me.

"It's my choice to go or stay. And besides, on a mission as dangerous as this one, there should be at least two members. You'll need the backup."

He looked at me a little longer: right into my eyes. Then he turned. "Come on; we've got a train to catch."

* * *

Train

I shouldn't have let her come. But the look in her eyes right then…if I'd said no, she'd have followed me anyway. That's what she did the last time I went off in the night. She's got issues to resolve with Creed as well; I shouldn't try to leave her out of it.

She's different from Saya, at least a little. She's very different from Kyoko, though. And that difference is one I like.

Tawny is very determined to keep up with me: to stay by my side and watch out for my back. I suppose I should admire that in her, and I do.

I'm not sure if that dream I'd had the last time I went after Creed was a sign or anything like that, but I think I _am_ forgetting Saya a little – at least enough to be able to love someone else.

* * *

**A/N: Episode 16 takes credit.**


	8. Growing Worries

Growing Worries

* * *

Tawny

We ended up hiking towards a mountain. The fog was thick around us, and a strange call was blowing in the wind.

I was trying not to be nervous. It didn't help when Train thought he saw Saya in the canyon we were maneuvering in and started running after her.

I scampered to keep up. He ended up passing out in front of a girl's doorstep. She and I got him inside her house.

I stayed awake until Train woke up. I just didn't feel that comfortable.

* * *

The girl finally introduced herself as Saki. Train and I both introduced ourselves.

In the morning, Train nearly got killed about three times by random traps near her house.

"Sheesh!" I protested. "Even I don't worry that much about people coming to find me!"

She just laughed.

Train had a hard time keeping from staring at Saki. "What's up?" I asked while she gave us a tour.

"It's nothing."

"We're partners, Train. You can tell me."

He was quiet for a minute. Then he answered me in a low voice. "She looks almost exactly like Saya."

"Oh."

_Oh. How can I compete with a memory come to life?_

* * *

He ended up with fruit juice all over his head and shirt, so she let him borrow one of hers. Later, we heard her singing.

He asked where her song was from. She didn't know, but said she should look it up in the library.

I was still feeling a tad depressed. Here was a girl who looked like his old girlfriend, and evidently had a lot of the same habits and likings. What did I have?

That night, she told us about having powers to see into the future.

* * *

And the next morning, not only was Train's shirt still wet on the line, but the surroundings were a mess!

Saki seemed…suspicious to me. Not that she was suspicious: I was suspicious of her. She seemed to be hiding something from us.

But how was I supposed to tell Train?

She wanted us to leave. He decided to leave once his clothes were dry.

Later, I went to talk to him. "Some people just don't think they need help. You can't save everyone."

After she dropped off some tea for the two of us, she went out. Later, we heard gunshots.

"Stupid girl," Train remarked to the air, "there's way too many of them for her to take on by herself."

He went out to help, and I stayed put. I just stayed there, not really willing to chase after him.

* * *

When he came back, he brought me back to the others.

Where he abruptly got punched in the face by Sven. That seems to happen a lot.

Then Train joked, "How about we have a race? Man versus machine!" and took off.

I ran after him laughing. "Hey, can I be on your team?"

* * *

A couple days later – a day I was wearing my lucky costume – we and a bunch of sweepers got together. Some cute guy gave us a pep talk about a battle we were going into.

Then Train walked over to the guy and fired his gun.

Boy, he sure knows how to call it: the guy was a Chronos number and deflected the bullet!

I seem to disregard words a lot. But the end result was, the sweepers decided not to work for the Chronos guy.

And…then…did they change their minds? I hate trying to watch political changes.

Nope. River told us while we were trying to find a boat that the group had disbanded. Well, we found a boat; the fisherman just walked away from it, leaving us with a little girl who wanted to get to the island Kraken.

Then the girl asked, "Can you sail a boat?"

That was met with silence.

While they thought about that, I ran to find Train. I found him talking to that Number with the impossible name.

The kid suddenly called himself a fan of Train's and started trying to talk him back into Chronos!

While Train calmly told the kid off, he absently set his hand on my shoulder. I didn't move; I was wearing a cat costume, after all, and wasn't overly worried about his invading my personal space.

The two of them almost started fighting, but then we suddenly ended up all back-to-back surrounded by monsters!

We ran about the burning city, blasting and hitting every monster that got in our way. A random sweeper saved the kid from getting attacked from behind.

"Now do you get it?" Train asked.

"What do you mean? Now do I get what?"

"Sweepers. We're not so bad after all!"

_Train, bad time to make a joke. Or are you not joking?_

"The only thing I get now is that sweepers are fools. You aren't being paid for this. You're fighting for strangers!"

Train ran past him, with me running past the kid's other side. So I heard Train's reply: "Aren't you one of those fools yourself?"

I stalled back just enough to hear if the kid said anything.

Well, he did: "Well yes, perhaps I am."

So I suppose there came to be an understanding of people right there.

* * *

By morning, I was wearing my black uniform and we were all standing there looking at the kid and his boat. All of us sweepers who would have been there before had come back, willing to be possibly used as a decoy.

River got asked by that little girl from yesterday to try to save her parents. After what had to be a hard moment for him, he basically said okay and took one shell from the kid's treasure stash as payment.

We set off on the boat to the little girl's good-luck wish.

I settled back. "It's a nice life, being a sweeper, isn't it, Train?"

Then some woman tried to shoot Train and he redirected her gun! It was an apostle with a message - "Whoever tries to hurt Creed will die" - and a bomb!

* * *

**A/N: Episodes 17-18 take credit.**


	9. One Problem Ends, Another Begins

One Problem Ends, Another Begins

* * *

Tawny

We made it safely to shore, but we all got separated. I was with Train, and another few sweepers. After a certain point, Train and I ended up alone.

Then we found one of the Numbers. Train called him David. He was in pretty bad shape.

Bad enough to die. Still, his opponent had died first.

"We're really racking up people to avenge, aren't we, Train?"

"Yeah."

So we kept walking. We found Sven and Eve again, and then got into some sort of situation with a Tao-fighter.

Well…Sven and Eve stayed to take him on. I ran off with Train to find Creed.

"You're still following me?" Train teased.

"Of course. I have a score to settle with Creed, myself."

"Just don't think you're going to kill him."

"I haven't killed anyone with a face in my life. I don't intend to start now, not even for a slimebag like Creed." After hitting a few masked creeps, I added, "I'll settle for landing one hit on him, and letting you take him down."

* * *

How we got into the building, I'll never know. Following the Black Cat gets me into the most interesting places.

Then Train shot a hole through the wall and said to the man on the other side, "I've come here to deliver some bad luck."

_AACK! So _that_ was his Chronos catch-phrase!_ I was trying not to laugh.

"Tawny?" Train said over his shoulder while Creed babbled on some nonsense, "Now is the time for you to get your revenge over with. You won't get another chance."

I pulled my whip to its fullest extent and swung out. I really did succeed in lashing Creed deep across the chest before he could move to attack, all the guy's attention was on Train.

"That," I remarked as my cat-o-nine-tails reared back over my head, "was for ordering my parents' death."

"Hm," Creed said to Train as his chest healed! "It seems as if you've found yet another witch to work her spell on you."

I saw it coming an instant before he moved, and my whip caught a beam above the hole and I vaulted up out of the way of Creed's attack. "Train, he's all yours!"

* * *

I stayed high and watched the battle rage below me. Somehow, though, I didn't think it would go well.

And it wasn't going well. That creep could regenerate himself from getting totally shot to pieces!

The fight took itself onto the roof, and Train was getting thoroughly hammered. I vaulted up onto the roof as well and watched as the two just took a moment to talk. Train was still not going to kill Creed, even though he had an oricalchum bullet that could supposedly do so.

_Train…your intentions are honorable, but…couldn't you do something to stop him, instead of getting hammered?_

Well…he pulled out the bullet, and a ghostly girl – Saya, probably – floated up near him. "Now, Train, show him how sweet you do things the noble way."

_Um…I suppose she's always like that. Even in death._

BANG!

I'm not sure what Train hit, but it worked!

* * *

Train

Eve used her nanotechnology to destroy the nanotechnology inside Creed.

I looked up, and imagined I could see Saya. "_So now what?_"

She smiled. "_Now nothing. You're free to live your own life. Though I must say, you and Tawny make a cute couple._"

* * *

Tawny

What a reunion! Everyone was congratulating Train, and River had Train in a playful headlock.

And when we got back from Kraken, everyone was happy to see the disappeared people return. Including that little girl that River had promised to help.

"It must be nice," Eve said softly, "having a family."

Then we found Tubby again and we all went for drinks.

After a certain point, I went under the table. I didn't want to be considered part of the argument.

But there was no argument! They were all happy with their lot in this! So I came back up and joined them for drinks.

* * *

After everyone left, Eve suddenly ran off. I don't know what happened: I was with Train, and he wasn't there.

Somehow, I didn't think it'd be a good idea to let Eve run off by herself, but there was also no point in chasing her. When she wanted to, she could be a great hider.

Later, the bar lady started reaming Sven out for what he said to Eve. Apparently, he'd suggested she go to school and stop being a sweeper.

"Listen," she said, "you always like to refer to yourself as a gentleman, right? Then why the hell are you acting like such a coward?"

"What?"  
"It seems like you're trying to run away from your responsibility to care for Eve."

Train suggested we go look for her. I agreed. She shouldn't be running around by herself, and she could have gotten into a situation even she can't get out of.

* * *

Called it; when we got information on her, she was apparently with a doctor, and Sven was acting like it was the end of the world.

"Does anyone want to explain what's going on?" I asked.

Train explained while Sven ran off to find her.

_So Eve was created as a bio-weapon? Hard to believe, and yet…not so much._

* * *

We ended up playing tag in a warehouse. I finally had enough and whip-caught Eve down to me.

She had a glowing red thing on her chest that looked like some sort of floppy computer disc. "_Now_ what do I do, Sven?"

While I sat on the floor with Eve in my lap, we got to hear some pretty interesting stuff from old members of Chronos.

Then…she threw me off, busted a hole in the wall, and hit both Sven and Train. I caught hold of the helicopter they were leaving in with my whip and held on tight. I wasn't going to lose her.

As we lifted further away from the ground, I heard Train yell. "Tawny!"

* * *

**A/N: Episodes 19-21 get credit.**


	10. Chaos and Solution

Chaos and Solution

* * *

Tawny

I watched quietly from a corner. This did not look good for Eve, but what could I do? I have no technological knowledge: I could make things worse! I barely managed to get off the helicopter and hide, and I hadn't managed to untie my whip in time! I'd had to cut the thing off at the waist with my claws!

* * *

Train

I stopped Sven from going after Eve alone. We'd go after her as a team. "Besides," I added, "Tawny's out there somewhere, too, wherever Eve is. And I know she's still nervous about using that gun." I held up a pair of black gloves with claws on them. "I also know she won't mind if I borrow these."

I took off on my motorcycle, while Sven stayed behind to heal up.

* * *

Sven

Rinslet showed up with the scientist who'd created Eve – and she looked just like Eve!

* * *

Tawny

Hiding, under normal circumstances, can get very boring. Here, it was simply very, very terrifying. No whip, a gun with uncertain motion-target aim, and claws…I was in trouble.

* * *

Train

I found Sven and the others again while driving across the Northern Desert, bringing along some friends for backup.

"Come on, let's go find the princess. I'm sure she's tired of waiting!"

* * *

Saphiria

When Train found us and had us join him, I couldn't believe it at first. Although…it left me with an excellent opportunity. Number Ten had told me about Tawny from a previous exposure, and from all descriptions I've encountered, I believe that Heartnet's friend is the same girl.

"Heartnet, about your friend Tawny…"

"What about her?"

"I have been considering making her an unofficial Number Fourteen."

"How unofficial, and how much have you been considering it?"

"I have a new weapon designed for her; if she accepts, it will become a reality. As for how unofficial…if it comes after you, Number Thirteen, then as far as the records are concerned, it doesn't exist."

He smiled. "I think she can handle that, if she says yes."

* * *

Train

We picked up Leon and his friends on the way.

We got our plans worked up, and then were joined by Chardon and Kyoko.

This was going to go spectacular!

* * *

Tawny

"What's going on?" some guy said, "Why's Eden veering off course?"

"It's the sweepers," another guy answered, "although it looks like they've got a little help."

_Go Train!_

Although then he started pulling out all his stops, one by one.

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

I was hitching rides with Train. When night fell, we stopped for a while. I still hadn't sorted out what had happened. All I knew was, somehow Train had stopped Eve from whatever she'd been doing, and Saphiria had made me an unofficial Number Fourteen.

It wasn't like she hadn't told me why, though:

"_Tawny, Train Heartnet may be a stray cat now, but so are you. You may as well stay with him and let him keep you out of trouble. This orichalchum cat-of-nine-tails is named Persephone, and will help _you_ keep _him_ out of trouble."_

I glanced down at the new shining 'belt' around my pink-costumed waist. So now I had three names: Cat-O'-Nine-Tails, Number Fourteen, and just Tawny.

I looked up at Train. "Hey, Train?"

"Yeah, Puss?"

I kind of liked his new nickname for me. "Um…I guess what I wanted to say…" I gripped my hair for a second. "This is going to come out cheesy, and I hate cheesy. Oh well. It's just…I like you. A lot. And, um…I'm not going to force you to kiss me. But if you want to, I won't stop you." And then I just sat back, with my eyes closed and my lips parted a little.

I could feel his stare; it was the most intense thing I'd ever encountered. Then I heard him shift closer to me and whisper with an amused note in his voice, "Why not?"

* * *

**A/N: Episodes 22-24 take credit. Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^**


End file.
